


pushed together by the universe

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, They get married!, it's a wedding bitch, rosa and alicia are like the cutest couple ever fight me if you disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: "We're fiancées now."





	pushed together by the universe

It happened so abruptly that Rosa didn’t even have that much time to think it over. They had been together for almost over a year now, and Alicia was basically the love of Rosa’s life.

What Rosa didn’t expect that evening after coming home from work was a marriage proposal. She came home as usual to the apartment that she shared with Alicia (who had a very keen eye for interior design.) Alicia was lounging on the couch and watching The Good Place while snacking on a bag of chips. She paused the television and stood up to meet Rosa with a kiss.

“Hey, beautiful. How was work?” Alicia asked.

Normally, Rosa would break someone’s face off if they dared to call her beautiful, but when Alicia said it, Rosa’s emotions stumbled and fell into what she could only describe as love.

“Well, I finished up a case that had been giving me some trouble for a while,” Rosa told her. Alicia grinned.

“You’re an amazing detective. I don’t know how you do it.”

Rosa smiled at her, and started towards the kitchen to start making tacos for dinner. Alicia grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“I left my headphones on the bed. Can you please go get them for me?” Alicia asked Rosa sweetly.

It would be extremely hard for Rosa to refuse those adorable puppy eyes, so naturally, she went to go get Alicia her beloved headphones.

Rosa walked down the hall to their bedroom and spotted the light blue headphones. The cord was dangling off of the side of the bed. She grabbed them and turned to exit the room.

Rosa walked out of the bedroom to give Alicia her headphones. What she didn’t know was that Alicia didn’t really need her headphones, and was just distracting Rosa in order to complete a task.

Alicia was at the end of the small hallway. She was down on one knee and holding a small black box.

Rosa saw the girl offering a ring to her. She saw the woman that she loved wearing a big smile as she looked up at Rosa.

Rosa dropped the headphones. The sound that they made while crashing to the floor was deafening.

She slowly walked towards Alicia, until she was only a couple of inches away. Then, uncertainly, Rosa dropped down, facing Alicia at the same level.

“What’re you doing?” Rosa asked softly.

“I’m asking you if you wanna marry me,” Alicia replied.

“You want to marry me?” 

“I’m asking you, dummy, not some idiot on the street.”

“Why do you want to marry me?”

Alicia set the small box onto the floor and took Rosa’s hands in her own.

“Rosa Diaz, you are smart, brave, gorgeous, and amazing. You’re so talented and you never give up on anything. You’re determined and you’re graceful and you have a beautiful and bright soul. And also, I kinda fell in love with you, and that’s the best thing that has really happened to me. Rosa Diaz, will you marry me?”

Rosa looked down for a second, and then into Alicia’s eyes.

“I never thought that I would meet someone as cool as you. This is literally amazing. You’re amazing. I love you. Marry me.”

“So that’s a yes then!” Alicia said joyfully, and picked up the box. She pulled the ring out and examined it, before sliding it onto Rosa’s ring finger.

“It’s flawless. Just like you,” Rosa said.

Alicia put the box back down and pulled Rosa closer to her, until her forehead was pressed against Alicia’s and the world stopped spinning. Rosa breathed in slowly, closing her eyes. She felt Alicia move her head until her lips were against Rosa’s and pressed into a warm and soft kiss.

Alicia’s kisses were always soft. Rosa’s were harder, which balanced everything perfectly. 

They broke away, and Alicia was the first to stand. She raised her arm into the air and pumped her fist.  
“Tacos for dinner! Also, I’m getting married!”

_

 

“I’m kinda engaged,” Rosa said, holding up her hand to show Jake her ring.

“What?! How can you be ‘kinda’ engaged?” Jake nearly shouted.

“Well, my girlfriend asked me to marry her and I said yes,” Rosa explained simply.

“When did this happen!” 

“Two days ago,” Rosa said.

“You kept this from me for two days!?” 

“You’re the first to know, man. Imagine what’ll happen as soon as Terry and Charles find out.”

“Can I tell them? Please please please please please?” Jake had the look of a six year old boy begging his mother for ice cream on his face. Rosa sighed.

“Fine.”

A few minutes later, the bull pen had erupted into pure havoc. Rosa was surrounded.

“Can I see the ring, Rosa?”

“When did she ask?”

“Rosa, when’s the wedding?”

“Can I help you pick out a dress?”

Rosa squeezed her eyes shut, as Jake waved people away from Rosa.

“You’re overwhelming her! And actually, when is the wedding?”

“I don’t know,” Rosa said truthfully.

 

_

 

“Hey, babe,” Alicia whispered, sitting down on the couch next to Rosa.

“Hi, Licia. What’s up?” Rosa asked, pausing her episode of Criminal Minds.

“Do you wanna talk more about the wedding?” Alicia asked. Rosa turned to face her.

“I mean, yeah. I do wanna talk about the wedding. What do you have in mind for it?”

Alicia raised an eyebrow in though. She moved her hand to Rosa’s face and tucked a curl behind Rosa’s ear. The curl fell right back out.

“Um, I don’t know. All I know that it’s going to be magical,” Alicia giggled. Rosa smiled.

“Well, let’s start with when. What season, what time, stuff like that,” Rosa suggested.

“Huh. Well, late summer/early fall is a nice time of year, so…”

“Sounds perfect,” Rosa leaned forward and kissed Alicia on the nose. Alicia grinned at her.

“Also, I was thinking that the time of day is important too, right? Maybe we could do it late afternoon/early evening, y’know? So that it’s not super hot?” Rosa said.

“Yeah, I think that sounds great!” Alicia rested her hand on Rosa’s thigh.

“We could get Amy to help organize it,” Rosa said, and Alicia nodded.

“Dresses, the color theme… oh! And cake!” Alicia exclaimed. 

“What about a blue and silver theme?” Rosa suggested.

“That would look really pretty,” Alicia said thoughtfully.

“Great! I’m going to call Amy,” said Rosa, displaying rare excitement.

“Six months!” Alicia grinned.

_

 

“Jake. Jake! We’re going to be late for the wedding! C’mon! Rosa’s getting married!” Amy called. She was wearing a peach colored dress that fell to her knees. 

“Hold on, Ames! I need to fix my tie!” Jake answered. Amy sighed, and went to help him with it. 

“How did you tie this knot? How did this happen?” She asked in disbelief, as Jake shrugged, a grin plastered on his face.

“I don’t know.”

Amy managed to fix Jake’s tie. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on him.

“Let’s go! Rosa’s getting married! I’m so excited!” Amy bounced towards the door; Jake at her heels.

“Calm down, babe. We’re going to see Rosa get married to her dream girl!”

Peraltiago got into Jake’s car. Amy peeked into the backseat to make sure that the gift was there. She sighed in relief when she saw it. 

A few minutes later, and they were on the road. “How far away is this place?” Jake asked.

“Well, they wanted a venue that has an open roof, so we found a really nice one, but it’s like half and hour away,” Amy explained.

“Okay. Cool cool cool cool cool,” Jake nodded, slamming his foot on the brakes at a stoplight.

“Careful!” Amy chided. Jake chuckled.

“After all this time, you would think that you’d have gotten used to my driving,” he laughed.

“I am so used to this!”

“Aaand… title of your sex tape!” Jake called.

Amy faked a scowl, and ended up laughing with him.

They spent the rest of the car ride talking and laughing and occasionally being thrown forward as a result of Jake’s fabulous driving skills.

“Look! We made it… alive!” Amy called, as Jake pulled up into the parking lot.

“Title of your-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Title of my sex tape.”

Jake smiled. “That’s my girl.”

The venue was beautiful. A magnificent balloon arch stood over the altar. The tables were set up with white rose petals scattered over them. Tall candles glowed in the center of each table. 

“Look! There’s Charles and Gina,” Amy pointed to a corner of the venue, and the couple walked over to their friends.

“Hi Jake! Hey, Amy! Guess what? There’s going to be a dessert reception! With yogurt!” Terry said with excitement.

“Yeah, I know! Rosa got that for you especially!” A voice said giddily behind Jake. He turned around.

“Alicia! Hi! How are you?”

“Me? I’m almost married! And I’m so happy I hope you guys have fun tonight!” Alicia flashed him a smile. 

“Hi, Alicia. Aren’t you supposed to be… getting ready?” Amy asked.

“Yeah, I guess. We are running out of time… bye! See you when I’m married!” And with that, Alicia bounded away.

Within the next half hour, everyone was seated and waiting for the brides. Alicia’s niece walked down the aisle first, with a basket of white rose petals in her hand. She scattered them with the biggest smile that a seven year old girl could wear.

She was followed by Alicia’s father and Rosa’s dad walking side by side. They shuffled over to the seats that had been reserved for them.

The brides walked down the aisle together, arm in arm. Alicia looked at Rosa and a shy smile came to her face. It was perfect.

The two women made their way to the altar, where Captain Holt was standing. 

“This is amazing,” Jake whispered to Amy. Amy shushed his, as Rosa and Alicia began to say their vows.

“Rosa, I can’t begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I’m so glad that the universe brought us together. Also, I would like to thank Terry, because without him, this wedding wouldn’t be happening. I love you, Rosa Diaz, to the ends of the universe and further.” Alicia said, facing Rosa.

Meanwhile, Terry was welling up with tears of happiness. “Even if I wasn’t there, the universe would have found a way to push you two together,” he whispered.

“Alicia, I never thought that I would ever love someone as much as I love you. You’re the brightest star in the sky and you’ve found a way to light your way into my heart. I love you.”

Captain Holt clapped sharply a single time. Cheddar, who was wearing a pristine black doggy tux complete with a bow tie came running down the aisle. He held a small black basket between his teeth as he ran to Captain Holt.

“Good boy, Cheddar,” Captain Holt murmured as he bent down to pick up the basket of rings.

“Do you, Alicia, take this woman to be your wife?”

“I absolutely one hundred percent do.” Alicia slid the wedding band onto Rosa’s finger.

Captain Holt blinked before proceeding.

“Do you, Rosa, take this woman to be your wife?”

“I do,” Rosa said simply, and gently put the ring on Alicia’s ring finger.

“By the power bested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you… married!”

Charles began to clap, and the rest of the guests joined in.

“You may now kiss the bride,” Captain Holt said.

Rosa took Alicia’s face into her hands, and Alicia leaned forward for a short and sweet kiss. They broke away smiling.

Amy turned to Jake. “They’re married!” she screamed into his ear.

Jake winced, but laughed. “Rosa Diaz is married!! My best friend! Is married!”

“I thought I was your best friend!” Charles shouted.

“I can have more than one best friend!” Jake shouted back

Amy refocused her attention towards the brides, who seemed just as hyped up as the rest of the crowd.

“WE’RE MARRIED, BITCH!” Alicia yelled, holding Rosa’s arm up into the air.

Rosa smiled and kissed her bride again.


End file.
